


"Wish"

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Friendship, Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SORTA UNCLEAR SPOILERS FROM RECENT MANGA CHAPTERS]<br/>I decided to do a random-word prompt for my first post on here, and I got the word "Wish" !<br/>I recently got caught up in the manga and it gave me so many feelings oh my lord.  So this is kind the product of me being really sad over Ao Ex and just wanting to see my precious babies being happy and enjoying teenager things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Wish"

“So…Humid…” Rin groaned.  
“Stop carrying on already, Okumura-“ Suguro growled in response.  
“Yeah Rin, you’ve been complaining since we left the station!” Renzo added.  
“If you all don’t stop bickering amongst each other, I’m gonna turn this whole trip around.” Yukio snapped.   
It was a fairly typical outing for the cram school students. Rin would complain about their conditions, and insist that his brother was trying to kill them, to which Yukio would agree sarcastically. The spring weather this year was, indeed, unusually hot. However, the group had been planning this outing for months, and Yukio refused to reschedule and risk disappointing Shiemi (who had been responsible for the idea in the first place, and was possibly the most excited). It was only a short walk through True Cross Town’s surrounding forest, to a small, sunny clearing. There was a small creek running nearby, and Shiemi had insisted it was the ideal place for a picnic. 

When they reached the site, after what Rin insisted was the longest trek of his young life, moral was lifted. The warm sun shone through the tall treetops, and filled the little clearing with light. Spring flowers had begun to bloom all around, much to Shiemi’s delight.   
“Alright!” Yukio clapped his hands together to draw the group’s attention. “Everyone, please help Shiemi set up for lunch, since I’m sure we’re all starving to death.” Shooting a look in Rin’s direction.  
It wasn’t complete sarcasm, though. The stomachs of all seven were growling loudly by the time they managed to set up the meal. Rin had worked enthusiastically to make boxed lunches for everyone. Curry, exactly like what they’d eaten all those years ago during the summer training camp in this same forest.   
With their mouths finally full with the delicious lunch, everyone fell quiet for a moment.   
“It’s delicious, Rin!” Shiemi beamed. Rin grinned proudly.  
“Good to know you’ve still got a useful talent.” Yukio teased, eliciting a scowl from his brother.   
After the last bites of lunch had been cleaned from their plates, Renzo was the first to speak up.   
“So! Who’s up for a dip?” He motioned excitedly towards to creek. “You all brought bathing suits, right?”   
“Incredible.” Izumo clicked her tongue. “Years later, and you’re still just as obsessed with bikini-clad girls as ever.”   
Shima shrugged.  
“Eh, guilty.”   
“Well come on then! I’m not gonna sit around and listen you all talk anymore-“ Rin nearly tore his shirt in an effort to shed it quickly as he took off, in a sprint, towards the edge of the water. He let out a barbaric yell as he flung himself belly-first into the shallow river. The deafening “SMACK” made them all flinch. Several seconds later, just as Yukio had started to assume his brother dead on contact, Rin emerged from the water’s surface with a great splash.   
“i-it’s a little c-chilly-“   
They shared a laugh over Rin’s chattering teeth, and spent several hours swimming in the cold creek. When the sun showed its first signs of setting, the group of soaked and shivering teenagers made their way back to the warm grass. By the time they’d all dried off, it was beginning to get dark. Rin and Renzo flopped tiredly onto their backs. The others followed, sitting habitually in a circle. No one spoke for a long time. One by one they joined the boys, laying on their backs and staring up at the stars appearing in the sky. Despite the silence, everyone’s minds had the same thoughts on them. It had nearly been five years since the first years started at True Cross. Those five years had been filled with more experiences than one could properly wrap their head around, it was dizzying. Dizzying to think about all of the highs and lows they’d been through. It was hard to believe that in the beginning, half of them couldn’t stand each other’s presence, and now here they were, laying side-by-side in the spring grass.   
Suddenly, the quiet sound of sniffling broke their silence.   
“Shiemi?” Yukio whispered when he heard her begin to cry beside him. “I-Is everything alright?”   
They all listened, but couldn’t bring themselves to move from where they were.   
“I-I’m sorry... it’s just that-“ Her crying grew louder. “Thank you… this was my greatest wish-“   
At that moment, everyone understood.  
Shiemi, who had struggled for so long just to make a single friend, had made it through utterly impossible situations in the past years, and it wasn’t just her.   
Izumo, who thought in the beginning that friends were nothing but a waste of her time.  
Suguro, who had been so wrapped up in thoughts of strength and vengeance that he nearly lost the two people closest to him.  
Shima, who drove everyone away from him in the worst possible way, all just to keep them safe.  
Konekomaru, who felt weak and helpless after losing his friends and family.  
Yukio, burdened with so many responsibilities that he often wished he would cease to exist.  
Rin, who’s actions had severe consequences, and had to learn in the hardest of ways. 

They’ve all come so far. They’re all alive and breathing.   
Before they had time to say anything, there were tears rolling down the former cram school students’ cheeks. Realizing how many times they came close to losing someone who was lying only a few feet from them, it was overwhelming.

They’d done it. The things that others would have deemed impossible, they’d survived. They’d won.   
Of course it wasn’t over. Not everything was solved and well. But at that moment, none of it mattered. The only thing that mattered was that they were together. It was their greatest wish.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was alright. It was mostly self-indulgent, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless!   
> Ao no Exorcist and it's characters belong rightfully to Kazue Katou.


End file.
